Ark 14 Episode 29: Jack's Training complete!
( This training was broken down to a summary due to the inconvince of the person training said rp char. All is well and this is permitted.) Upon Jack's arrival he trained with Lord Kaguya and his skills adpated and warped, his swordsman skills pushed to the highest degree. Not to mention his teachings with his innder Oni, he'd show him the way and path that he needed to take however that would still fall on Jack anyways.Lord Kaguya a master in the art of the blade. As the founder of the most powerful Chi Blade styles and a warrior with over two hundred years of combat experience, Kaguya is the most powerful combatant in The most powerful swordsman in the real world.Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. Said to had fought 1000's of men on his own, wiping down armies with barely any real trouble. Able to fight 100 Keyome leved Demons simultaneously with a single hand if he went to the Shinto realm.His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. His power was devastatingly unmatched and he pushed Jack to the fullest level of capability. Over the corse of time, Jack's skill had devloped on a new scale of new found power. And due to this, he is able to demonstrate a unatural aptitude for the ways of the sword. Jack is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and metals beyond that, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Jack is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows him to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. With Kaguya's intense training, Jack discovered that he was able to use Light Hadou dispite having an Oni. Kaguya explained that it may have some to do with his families ancestery as to why this is the case for it is a rare one. Jack can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. He's able to physically manifest all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. He can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. And the most intresting thing with this would be the fact that when in touch with earth as in. Dirt, grass, mud, water or any earthly product in the middle of combat he's able to heal his wounds in the middle of combat ( Giving you two free healing shot's in the middle of a fight. Full heal if you come across any of the things listed above. KEYO APPROVED.) After three month's of fercious training, Kaguya had shaped the young man into an even finer warrior than he had came to him as. Flying him back out to the city, Jack retruned a new and improved young man. Category:Ark 14